


На память

by BraKet



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Love/Hate, M/M, Pre-Slash, Psychological Drama, UST, seam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet





	На память

— Ты мне не нравишься, — сказал Гриммсон, но Абернети лишь едва заметно пожал плечами. 

Это можно было понять и как «да я и не обязан», и как «знаешь, ты мне тоже», и как то и другое вместе.

— Все молчишь? Правильно делаешь. Держи свой раздвоенный язык за зубами, и они останутся целыми. А это еще что такое? — Гриммсон довольно грубо схватил Абернети за кисть и сдвинул манжету рубашки.

Рядом с косточкой начинался шрам с рваными краями и извилисто уходил дальше в рукав. Гриммсон начал было расстегивать пуговицу манжеты, но Абернети быстро вырвал руку и спрятал ее за спину. 

— Какие мы нежные! — насмешливо хмыкнул Гриммсон. — Что? Даже низзлы тебя терпеть не могут? О, это умные твари, они кого попало к себе не подпустят! Готов поклясться, свое приветствие оставил какой-нибудь милый любимец твоей мамаши. 

Абернети открыл рот, чтобы сказать, мол, он всегда хотел быть аврором, а на последнем курсе, потеряв бдительность, высказал эту мечту вслух прямо на уроке Трансфигурациии, который проходил у них совместно с факультетом вампуса. Признание немедленно породило множество издевок от ребят-«воинов», и однажды они предложили ему на спор зайти в клетку к их тотемному монстру, которого привезли в школу по просьбе старосты — избалованного сынка крупной шишки в МАКУСА. Самое обидное, что все разбежались еще до того, как Абернети вошел в клетку: сторож, услышав шум, пошел проверить, как там зверь, и спугнул наблюдателей своим топотом. Так что никто в итоге не увидел, как ловко «этот низкорослый заучка» усмирил разъяренного зверя, отделавшись лишь глубокой царапиной. Сторож подоспел тоже слишком поздно, и хотя это уберегло Абернети от исключения из школы, в итоге его подвиг оказалось попросту некому подтвердить. Рану он неумело заживлял сам, поэтому остался след, который, впрочем, никого не убедил, даже наоборот: была придумана целая бездна историй его появления, одна неприличнее и унизительнее другой. Сперва Абернети думал свести шрам, обратившись к колдомедикам, но потом решил не делать этого. Иногда в жизни нужно напоминание, на что ты способен... пусть и на спор.

Но Абернети не был уверен в том, что сможет рассказать всю историю прежде, чем его перебьет Гриммсон, передразнивая и глумясь. И даже если у него хватит терпения дослушать невнятную речь до конца, он все равно не поверит. Да и плевать. Абернети привык, что его недооценивают, но, как показала жизнь, в конечном итоге подобное пренебрежение выходило боком вовсе не ему. Так какой смысл лезть из кожи вон, доказывая, кто ты есть? Рано или поздно Гриммсон узнает это на своей шкуре.

— Шрамы... Они, знаешь, многое могут рассказать о человеке, — тем временем разглагольствовал тот, расстегивая рубашку. — Вот, смотри, — он указал на рваную широкую розовую полосу, которая шла от правой ключицы к левым ребрам.

Абернети уставился на хорошо развитую мускулистую грудную клетку. Почему-то он ожидал, что скандинав будет не в настолько... хорошей форме. Но он ведь охотник, так? В какой же форме ему еще быть? Гриммсон, заметив изумление в серо-зеленых глазах, растянул губы в снисходительной улыбке.

Приняв ее за разрешение, Абернети, протянул руку и провел по шраму двумя пальцами. Гриммсон вздрогнул. Эта дрожь передалась Абернети даже через огрубевшую кожу подушечек и вызвала в нем странную ответную дрожь, где-то в самой глубине души.

Мысль про «узнает на своей шкуре» внезапно приобрела двусмысленность. 

— Дракон махнул лапой, я увернулся лишь чудом, — сказал Гриммсон неожиданно севшим голосом. — Ты хоть раз видел дракона вживую? 

Разумеется, Абернети видел. После истории с вампусом его неуловимо тянуло к самым опасным тварям. Абернети узнавал, где их держат, и проявлял чудеса ловкости и изобретательности, чтобы встретиться с ними лицом к лицу. Под ягодицей на бедре у него шел еще один шрам, который оставило подобное знакомство (уворачиваясь, он на секунду повернулся спиной). Но Абернети снова промолчал: он был слишком занят, ощупывая чужие ребра уже далеко за пределами отметины.

Гриммсон, словно опомнившись, грубо схватил его за кисть, отбросил и принялся застегиваться.

— Раз уж мне приказано, так и быть, возьму тебя завтра с собой на дело, — процедил он. — Может, мы и отрастим тебе стальные яйца, кто знает... Только без выкрутасов, понял? Слушаться меня беспрекословно! Это тебе не посиделки у матушки в гостиной. Если вдруг сглупишь, царапинами не отделаешься. Еще и выполнение задания поставишь под угрозу! Сегодня в три ночи зайду за тобой. Не вздумай дрыхнуть.

Гриммсон запахнул плащ и пошел прочь. Через несколько шагов он остановился, развернулся к все еще стоящему столбом Абернети и крикнул:

— Но имей в виду, ты мне не нравишься!

Абернети ожидаемо промолчал, и Гриммсон, поправив шляпу, двинулся дальше, внутреннее посмеиваясь. Свой знаменитый шрам он получил в десять лет, неудачно свалившись с крыши, когда убегал от соседского разъяренного низзла (той еще пушистой бестии!). Выступ водосточного оцинкованного желоба перепахал грудь, как кривой коготь: к счастью, старшая сестра, готовившаяся стать колдомедиком, была в то утро дома, она остановила кровь и стянула заклинаниями края, как сумела. Поначалу Гриммсон думал свести шрам... Но потом решил не делать этого.

Иногда нужно напоминание о том, что не следует недооценивать противника, каким бы жалким он тебе ни казался.


End file.
